Small inexpensive pre-cut or pre constructed buildings of simple plywood/2.times.4 construction are well accepted additions to America's back yards and pool areas. They have convenient sizes such as 4.times.8 or 8.times.16 feet. These buildings are often assembled by the manufacturer and transported by truck to the purchasers property. This method of shipping is expensive and the area of delivery is consequently quite limited. Alternatively, unassembled building kits are offered as they are much more economical to ship. However, the assemblies of such buildings is not usually well thought out and the purchaser is usually required to do a goodly amount of figuring and cutting to put it together--often much to the frustration of the purchaser.
There has been a desideratum for a well designed and thought out pre-cut small building or shed that can be shipped in sturdy, compact palletized form and yet that can be readily assembled by the purchaser without the need for any cutting or sawing. Such pallets would extend considerably the geographic area to which manufacturers can economically market such buildings. The present invention is addressed to this need.